Till it's gone
by someonestolemyshoes
Summary: my quick re-take of the funeral scene from 'The pain in the heart' i felt a bit of BB romance was sorely needed at the moment! i added a bit to the start for those who have already read it, and for those who havent? well why not? :P please R&R! thanks :D


A/N: just a quick one-shot I felt was needed to lighten the mood, I think the whole 'Hannah' situation has put a bit of a downer on things, so I decided to write this! It's my re-take on the funeral scene in 'The Pain in the Heart' I know it's probably been done a million times before, but oh well! Spoilers for season 3x15. Oh! And for those who are reading my story 'Of tears, fears and frustrations' I am currently working on the next chapter, but as I was writing, this popped into my head, and I couldn't resist! Please review! Apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own Bones. I don't really own anything...I'm fifteen; I would be incredibly surprised if I owned anything at this age!

"Brennan, a-a word." Angela led her friend to the opposite side of the forensic platform and turned her body, so they were facing one another. "Look, I know how you see things, and I respect that. But I need to ask you a favour." She paused and held up the small pamphlet-like booklet, a picture of Booth on the front cover. "I have to go to the funeral, I'm not going to be able to get through this alone. I've been crying for like, days. I really need your shoulder here, I need my best friend." Angela's voice was thick with tears, and Brennan's eyes were welling up. Brennan reached out and took the booklet from Angela, holding it in one hand and tracing the picture with the fingers of the other.

"And I need mine." She whispered, unable to bring her voice any louder. Angela almost sobbed at the look of pure sadness on her friends face.

"Oh Sweetie." Angela whispered back, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Brennan. She felt her friend shudder against her as she fought back sobs. Brennan could feel the eyes of their friends on them, but she didn't care, she missed him, and there was no use denying it.

She didn't want to be here. She never wanted to be here. She missed him so much, and the fact that her life felt permanently shaken by his loss scared her. She huffed, re-crossing her arms for emphasis across her chest, the whole movement rocking her body on her feet. She tapped her leg unconsciously. Caroline began to speak and she twisted her head from side to side, looking anywhere but the coffin. She squinted, unsure whether she was squinting against the sunlight or the tears. Across the cemetery, Brennan's eyes met, if only briefly, with Rebecca's. She was offered a smile of sympathy from the other woman before both their eyes were drawn back to Caroline.

"Two weeks ago, he made the ultimate sacrifice; giving his life to save his partner."

The words drilled into Brennan's chest, and once the pain dissipated, she felt a dull weight rest in its place. He had died, because of her. He had given up everything to keep her safe. Guilt weighed heavy on her conscience, and she felt the familiar burning behind her lids and the lump form in her throat. She took a silently shaky breath and concentrated on her shoes, suddenly finding them overly interesting.

"And in that brave act, he showed us what greatness we are all capable of."

She caught the words, but they sounded so distant to her. She drowned out the noise as best as possible, trying desperately to remove herself, at least mentally, from the situation. A tear welled up against her bottom lid, but she lowered her head and blinked it away, before swallowing the sob bubbling in her throat. She felt the sudden need to assert her independence, but held her tongue, not wanting to be disrespectful at her best friend's funeral.

"May God's mercy and love shine on Seeley Booth, as he takes his place beside the Lord."

A second sob fought its way up her throat but she bit it back, tears spilling over her lids. She lowered her head yet again and quickly wiped them away, not wanting her friends to see her like this. She shouldn't miss him this much. No matter how many times Angela told her being this upset was normal and natural, she felt almost wrong. She lifted her head again and watched as Caroline stepped back from the coffin, and heard the faint sound of a voice giving orders, and the clink and clatter of guns. She stared at her hands, taking in every vein, scratch or cut she found. She was on to counting creases when a sudden movement caught her attention. She lifted her head and watched the sight before her unfold. A man, dressed in a uniform matching that of another twenty men and women around him, had separated himself from the group, and was currently caught up in a scuffle with a man dressed in a dark jacket covering dark clothing.

She was watching them fight, when something registered about the man in uniform. She lowered her arms to her sides slowly, moving a little closer to get a better look. Adrenalin rushed through her veins, and blood pounded in her ears. It couldn't be, could it? The two men continued to fight, knocking over the coffin as they did. The lid fell to the ground as the coffin toppled over, and Brennan's suspicions were confirmed. There was no human body inside the coffin, only a model of a body. Brennan immediately leapt forward to help her partner. She watched as the man dressed in black reached for his gun, and on impulse, she grabbed the nearest thing to her and swung it against his face, watching with slight satisfaction as the man fell to the floor. She threw the object in her hands to the ground and turned to face her partner.

"Bones! Nice shot!" He said happily, before registering the look on her face. "What?" He asked, clueless. She felt more tears well in her eyes as she looked at him, stepping a little closer. "You ok? Booones?" He asked, waving a hand a little. She felt a sob rip at the back of her throat, and did nothing to contain it. She let the tears flow down her cheeks and ran at him, smacking into him with enough force to knock him back a couple of steps and make him rock on his heels. Her arms wrapped around him and his instinctively did the same. She buried her face into the side of his neck and sobbed against him, feeling his arms mould tighter around her, rubbing up and down her back and arms. She took a couple of ragged, broken breaths, and pressed her lips to the pulse-point of his neck, feeling a strong beet beneath them. Her arms clamped tighter around him. She let out a relieved breath that came out as almost a laugh and pushed her whole body against his. She felt his lips press into her hair and heard him whisper soft words into her ears; words that meant nothing, but reassured her nonetheless.

"I'm so glad you're ok." She whispered against his neck, sniffling quietly. He didn't reply, simply rubbed his hands harder against her back. "I thought I'd lost you." Her voice broke during the sentence and another sob escaped her. He heard the noise and squeezed her in his arms. She felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and pulled back from him, turning to see the source of the tap. Angela's face greeted her, a soft smile playing on her features. Brennan turned her body, keeping one arm firmly around Booths waist, not quite ready to let go of him yet.

"Sweetie, as cute as this moment is, I think we should leave Booth to deal with this...mess." She said, gesturing to the man lying unconscious on the ground behind them. Brennan let out a small life and wiped the tears from her face with the sleeve of her jacket. She turned back to Booth and saw a smile playing on his face too. She smacked him gently in the stomach with her free hand and tightened the other around his waist. They smiled at one another and he pulled her into another hug before releasing her completely. She stepped closer to Angela, but her hand trailed down his arm and to his hand, were she held it for a couple of moments.

"I'm ok." He whispered to her, squeezing her hand gently. She nodded and reluctantly let go of his hand, holding a breath as she did so, as though praying he would still be here when she released him. "I'll sort this out, and come by to see you later, ok? We can talk more then." He said before giving her one last smile and turning towards the man on the ground. Angela tugged Brennan's sleeve to encourage her to move, but she didn't just yet. Instead she quickly leaned down and tapped Booths shoulder. He twisted his head up towards her and she took the opportunity to take him by surprise, sneaking a lingering kiss to his lips. His eyes fluttered shut on the contact, and he instinctively leaned towards her when she pulled away.

"What was that for?" He asked, smiling as he did, a dazed look on his face. Brennan gave him a half smile back, leaning her face close again.

"I guess it's true, you really don't appreciate what you have 'till it's gone. I don't want to miss out on this, and I'm lucky enough to be given a second chance; and believe me, I'm going to take it."

A/N: Ok, that cheered me up a little ! I know, I didn't include much dialogue from the actual scene itself, but I only wanted to include the parts I thought were needed for the story. Hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave me a review! Much love.


End file.
